


Vengeance is Mine!

by IHScribe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets into the suit but fails to slow down in time after Loki tosses him out the window and lands in a shoe store. Buffy decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers
> 
> Characters: The Avengers, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg
> 
> Prompt: Those shoes were Gucci, Wil. Prada and Manolo Blahniks... and that green man just threw that metal thingy into the store front and destroyed them. Cover me Wils, I'm going in.
> 
> Prompt Made By: NyxxNoxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

A large object crashing into the store next to them sent Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers – on an After-the-Apocalypse-was-Averted Shopping Trip/Vacation in New York – scrambling for cover. When nothing else happened they risked a glance to take in the destruction.

Willow knew Buffy's gasp of horror meant something bad was about to happen, probably to someone close by and at Buffy's hand.

"They were just shoes Buffy," Willow said, trying to calm her down. As soon as she said that, she winced.

"Just shoes? Just  _shoes_!?" Buffy exclaimed. "Those shoes were Gucci, Wil – Prada and Manolo Blahniks! And that – that – that green man just threw that metal thingy into the store front and destroyed them."

"Oh, no, Buffy, don't," Willow started.

"Cover me Wils, I'm going in."

Willow would have argued more but aliens chose that moment to begin pouring out of the sky.

* * *

Buffy made it to the penthouse of Stark Tower – with plenty of help from the nice British-sounding ceiling voice – just in time to hear the green guy freak out at a much larger and much greener guy.

"Enough! I am a God you dull creature and I will not-"

That's as far as he got; before the larger and greener guy could move, Buffy grabbed the smaller one's shoulder and whirled him around.

"Who?" was all he managed to get out before Buffy punched him.

"Hi. I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer – Defender of Designer Shoes."

"Wha-?" Buffy punched him again.

"Vengeance is mine."

It was about that time that green god-guy started fighting back. The fight between the two never went in his favor, and it was ended rather quickly by green big-guy grabbing him by the legs and slamming him into the floor repeatedly.

"Puny god," he said, before turning to her. "Hulk like Buffy."

"Buffy likes Hulk," she replied, looking at the new green god-guy shaped holes in Stark's floor.

* * *

Sometime after Thor and Loki having gone back to Asgard and Loki having been tried by Odin. (Ignoring Thor 2)

* * *

"You've been sentenced to what the Midgardians call  _community service_ ," Thor said cheerfully, as he led Loki to the tesseract-powered portal back to Earth.

"And I suppose you'll be there to make sure I'm up to no good?" Loki sneered.

"Your  _parole officer_  as the Man of Iron called her is the Lady Summers."

"Who?" Loki asked. Thor dragged him through the portal instead of answering. Waiting on the other side for them was someone Loki never wanted to see again.

"Hiya Lokes," Buffy said, pulling her sunglasses down so she could look over the top of them.

"What?" Loki squeaked, stunned.

"Did Thor tell you the good news?"

"What?" he said, still stunned but not as squeaky.

"We're going to be spending a  _lot_  of time together."

"WHAT!?"

Buffy grinned, pushed her sunglasses back up, and blew a bubble with her gum.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
